dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash vs Hulk
Flash vs Hulk is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-second DBX. Description DC Comics vs Marvel! Will it be super speed or brute strength that wins this comic book clash? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Destroyed city. Hulk stood in the middle of the rubble that was once a thriving city. The threat had been taken care of, now it was time to vacate the premesis. He turned back around and noticed a man in scarlet gear standing before him. Strange; he wasn't there a second ago. The Flash looked around at the remains of the city. "Some remodelling service..." he remarked, concluding that Hulk was the cause of the destruction. Hulk bashed his fists together. "HULK SMASH PUNY RED MAN!" HERE WE GO! "Let's see you try!" Flash taunted, daring Hulk to throw the first punch. Which he did. Hulk swatted at his opponent with a clothesline, which Flash dodged with ease, reappearing behind the behemoth. Hulk looked around in confusion and brought his fists down towards his foe again. But again, Flash vanished from sight and appeared behind him. This time, he struck Hulk in the back with a knee, which Hulk barely felt. The Hulk turned around and attempted to swat Flash away like a fly, but missed once more. Flash then appeared beneath Hulk and punched him several times in the gut, forcing him to hunch over. Flash then clocked his opponent with a somersault kick to the chin, dazing him momentarily. Flash then began to run around Hulk, whipping up a tornado around the green giant. Hulk looked around but only saw red, in more ways than one. He raised his arms into the air and smashed the ground with an insane amount of strength, causing the Scarlet Speedster to stumble. As The Flash tried to recuperate, Hulk punted him into the side of a building, planting him into the wall. Hulk then seized a car and hurled it at his opponent. Flash leaped out in time and jumped off the incoming car to strike the Hulk in the temple with a spinning kick, knocking him off balance. Hulk clutched the side of his head in pain as The Flash rushed in and struck Hulk's torso with fast punches, until Hulk recovered and swung for the fences again with a spinning lariat. Flash dodged the attack, forcing Hulk to strike the building behind him. He emerged behind his foe, but Hulk saw it coming this time, grabbing a chunk of the wall from the building he broke and smashing it across Flash's face, sending him careening to the ground. The Scarlet Speedster plummeted to the ground and Hulk went to stomp on his head. Flash rolled away in the nick of time and tossed a ball of electricity at Hulk, temporarily stunning him and dropping him to a knee. "Hulk no feel so good..." he groaned, panting for air. Flash gathered himself and ran towards the grounded Hulk. But this time, Hulk stopped him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him to the ground. Hulk went to crush him under his gigantic fists again, but Flash rolled away once more. This time, Hulk swung his fists round and bashed Flash in the torso, launching him down the street. The Flash crashed through a street lamp and landed hard against an overturned taxi. Hulk pursued, rather slowly mind you, grabbing a police car along the way and tossing it at the grounded Flash. The Scarlet Speedster answered by spinning around and launching himself at the car like a buzzsaw, cutting through it. The car exploded and Flash clocked Hulk in the face with a spinning lariat of his own. Hulk shrugged it off and grabbed Flash by the leg, slamming him into the ground with a lot of force. He then slammed him into the nearby buildings, rubble, anything in front of him, breaking every bone in the speedster's body. He then tossed Flash's broken body into the air and clapped his hands together against Flash's head, crushing his skull to a pulp. Flash's now headless body dropped to the ground and Hulk wiped his hands clean of Flash's blood. He then stood over the defeated speedster and let of a victorious roar. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights